


Hold On To You

by MJosephine10



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Sequel Trilogy - Fandom
Genre: Ben is a dumbass, Episode IX wish fulfillment let’s be real, F/M, Is the title from Taylor Swift’s newest song?, possibly- very possibly, rey is a little bit of a tease, we’re not going to talk about this- nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJosephine10/pseuds/MJosephine10
Summary: It is almost the end of the story.





	Hold On To You

It was just before dawn when Rey met him outside the base.

He was standing perfectly still and his eyes, though full of an infinite sadness, met hers steadily.

“I came back to say goodbye.”

A gust of wind that had been picking up speed wrapped around them both, swaying the grey of Rey’s tunic and caressing a few strands of Ben’s hair against his face. The sky was full of a cold, pre-dawn light.

“And I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” She took a step toward him and reached a hand to his face smoothing back the final few pieces of hair the wind had missed. “And you’re not leaving.”

His eyes filled with tears now but he spoke quickly- in a rush and a jumble.

“I’m sorry for everything. Everything. And I have to leave. I came back because you deserved to hear it and you didn’t deserve someone else walking away from you. But I have to leave.”

And then, after a moment of strained silence— “I hope you and Poe will be very happy together.”

“Why should Poe and I be very happy together?” Rey asked in amusement. Her hands were busy smoothing the creases in his shoulders. “Out of all the resistance, why me and Poe specifically?”

“I thought that- I mean, I assumed-“ he stammered at first but then said quietly and with outward composure. “I thought you loved him.”

“Poe?  _ Ben_. Why are you so ridiculous? And this talk of leaving is absurd. I don’t want to hear it. You’re staying here with me, of course.”

She said this so matter-of-factly it might have been a statement about the weather. 

Ben felt his heart leap in his chest and then freeze. He looked at her with his soul in his eyes.

“Sometimes wish you were a little shorter,” she said, almost to herself. “I don’t really but sometimes you’re a little hard to reach.”

There was a great rush of air and movement and the ground seemed to shake a little as the great, solid figure beneath her hands fell, crashed really, to its knees. 

He had fallen instantaneously, without a thought to how he would land, in the manner of one long accustomed to doing so at a moment’s notice.

The action tore at her heart and she felt her own eyes fill with tears as she placed her hands on his shoulders again, more gently this time.

“Ben, I-“

There was a glint in his eyes that didn’t quite transform the sadness of his face but which couldn’t be fully hidden either, a quiet warning for his next motion—locking her in his arms with an iron grip and burying his face in the folds of her tunic. 

He said nothing.

Rey leaned down just far enough to where their heads met and buried her face, in return, in the waves of his hair.

In the distance, twin suns broke over the horizon.


End file.
